StormyDays
by Cenalova-54-8284
Summary: When a storm comes to town, what is keeping Shawn from going and hiding? Who is trying to protect and comfort him? none other then ...HUNTER.Yay! Warning, implied SLASH? not really suree. lol.. ehh, nothing bad...


_Ehh, i was sitting at my house, playing some retarded chicken/goat/cow/panda bear farming app on myspace, where you got pizza ingredients? Yeah, anyways, the tornado sirens started going off, and i got to thinking about Shawn and Hunter, and, well, i got this. I hope you like it, i don't know, i think it's like, wierd._

**

* * *

Shawn ran around the room as tears streamed down his face. Where was it? He remembered seeing it yesterday, why wasn't it here now? As the noise outside grew louder, he became more frantic. He glanced at the man leaning against the wall, watching in amusement.**

**"****What?" Triple H asked the smaller man.**

**"****Help me find him!" Shawn cried, as he continued his search for the lost item.**

**"****Shawn, it's alright, the storm isn't going to hit us. Just c'mon. I'll buy you a new one later, or better yet, you can have the real thing." Hunter winked.**

**"****No! It wouldn't be the same!" Shawn shouted as he looked under the dresser in the bedroom he shared with Hunter.**

**"****Aww, c'mon Shawn. If you're so worried about the tornado, just come to the bathroom with me." **

**"****NO! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY…Yaay! I found it! I found it!" Shawn exclaimed holding up his "Triple H" teddy bear. "He was with your "Shawn" teddy! Yaay! See, Shawn Bear and Hunter Bear new there was a big bad storm coming and they needed to stick together." Shawn smiled as he handed the HBK teddy bear to his lover.**

**Hunter rolled his eyes. "Okay, now can we go!?" **

**"****Fine…" Shawn sighed**

**As they headed towards the bathroom, a thought came to Shawn.**

**"****Wait!! My chickens! The panda bears will come and kill them all!" Shawn ran back to the computer. He finally learned how to use one, and now he wouldn't ever get off of it.**

**"****What?!" Hunter asked.**

**"****My game. I'm raising chickens and goats to get pizza stuff. If I don't take care of them, if I don't give them enough grass, they'll die. If I don't watch, the panda bears will come and destroy my whole farm! I have to hurry!" Shawn explained as he paused his computer game.**

**The tornado sirens got louder, and Shawn screamed! "Hunter! WHY'D YOU LET ME STAY OUT HERE?! DON'T YOU WANT TO PROTECT ME?! AHH, GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE. I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!!!" Shawn curled up into a ball and started crying, clutching his Triple H bear to his chest.**

**"****Shawn, c'mon." Hunter said softly as he picked up the older man and carried him into the bathroom. Hunter sat down, placing Shawn on his lap as he played with the smaller man's golden locks.**

**"****Hunter?" Shawn asked in a small, childish, and cute voice.**

**"****Hmm?" **

**"****Are we going to die?" Shawn's lip quivered as he fought back tears.**

**"****Of course not, honey, we're not going to die." Hunter said as he planted several soft kisses on Shawn's neck.**

**"****Okay." Shawn smiled.**

**The two men stayed like that, Shawn on Hunter's lap, Hunter comforting the other man, until the tornado sirens quit.**

**"****Hunter?" Shawn asked with a smile as they emerged from the bathroom.**

**"****Yes?" Hunter replied as he grabbed Shawn's hand.**

**"****Can we have some of the cake you made earlier?"**

**Hunter laughed. "Sure."**

**A few minutes later, Shawn and Hunter were sitting by the computer, eating cake and watching Shawn take care of his chickens and goats as the storm passed, and a rainbow emerged from the clouds.

* * *

**

_Ehh, i don't know. i haven't updated anything in a long time, and i'm sorry! i haven't been home ever since school let out, so yeah. i haven't really been able to think of anything for some of my other stories, i have one, that i'm writing for one of my best friends in the whole world, hbkshawnmichaelsdx. and she's comming to my house this fridayy, so maybe we can update then, and she can leave a message for you guys. who knows, anyways, literally right after the storm passed, i had a strong craving for cake! and well, then, i sat at the computer, and started typing this, and yeah. ehh, i'll try to update truth or sacrifice soon (don't ask about the name, i was young, it was my first fic. blah blah blah.)_

_Ehm..so yeah, reviews? i'll give you cake! it's yummy, my seven year old brother likes it.. (: i feel acompliced. i made a little kid like my cooking. YAY ME! well, yeah, so review, or i'll throw cake in your face! D: ;P ***WINKYLICKY*** (insider with hbkshawnmichaelsdx.)_**  
**


End file.
